Justo acuerdo
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Gaara está harto de que Kiba insista con la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales, él no cree en nada de esas tonterías; es por eso que aceptó con tanta facilidad el quedarse en ese lugar con ese extraño libro, para terminar con esa estupidez. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como él quiere y ahora no le queda más que acceder lo más cercano a un trato justo con Sai. SaiGaa


Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
La idea y el desarrollo tampoco son completamente míos, solo me encargué de la edición y mover algunas cosas para que tuviera completo sentido.

* * *

 ** _°oO°~ Justo acuerdo ~°Oo°_**

.

.

.

Suspiró con fastidio en cuando hubo llegado al lugar al cual sus amigos lo habían citado. No le sorprendía que pretendieran seguir con la tonta idea de poder jugar a esa estupidez de la ouija en la casa que era considerada, como estructura inestable por el gobierno, y como morada de los espectros, o un lugar donde tendían a manifestarse algún tipo de alma en pena, según la gente de esa pequeña ciudad. Como estaba seguro habría una en todos lugares del mundo, con historia distinta solo concordando en la parte de las apariciones.  
Él estaba molesto, más la hora no parecía ser la culpable, mucho menos el encontrarle con el par tan singular de amigos que se cargaba, pero lo que sí le hizo entornar los ojos, era que siguieran con la ridiculez y la exageración de querer jugar esa tontería. Lo dijo cuándo se lo propusieron, se los repitió en cuanto se encontraron a las afueras de la casa e insistió en decirlo una tercera vez cuando se cumplió la media hora, dentro de ese lugar sin que hubiera presentado alguna especie de muestra sobrenatural.

—Dale una última oportunidad —le pidió Kiba colocando una mano sobre la tabla de madera con el abecedario escrito en su superficie. Sobre ella colocó un pequeño triangulo con un circulo perforándolo justo al centro y colocó del segundo al cuarto dedo sobre ella—. Vamos, esto es lo último que podremos hacer para que algo se presente y les quite el escepticismo.

—No hables por todos, yo sí creo en ellos y les tengo respeto, de veras —casi gritó Naruto, con la intención de dejarle eso bien claro a cualquier "fantasma" que pudiera encontrarse allí.

Gaara suspiro y posó tres dedos, al igual que Kiba, sobre el trozo de madera situado sobre el tablero de la ouija cerrando sus ojos—. « _Acabemos con esto»_ —pensó, mientras escuchaba al chico castaño, recitar una serie de palabras antes de poder hacer la primera pregunta, cómo le había indicado—: ¿hay alguien aquí? —indagó con un tono de voz neutro, mirando el tablero. Cinco segundos después seguía sin ver respuesta alguna. Quiso dejar todo y decirles que dejaran de hacerlo perder el tiempo, pero le dio una última oportunidad repitiendo la pregunta, volviendo de nuevo a la misma nulidad de una respuesta. Llevó una mano libre a su frente— ¡Se los dije! No hay ningún maldito fantasma aquí —gruñó, queriendo dejar eso para irse a su casa a hacer algo por lo menos entretenido.

—No entiendo cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo por lo menos yo tengo miedo —le murmuró el rubio al taheño, mirando a su alrededor. El lugar ya de por si daba mala espina con su aspecto de deterioro. Aun no entendía como se había dejado arrastrar por las tontas ocurrencias de Kiba—. ¿Y si mejor nos vamos? Gaara ya opina que esto es tonto —trató de colgarse de la opinión de su amigo.

Miró con seriedad a ambos chicos, especialmente al planificador de esa "reunión"—. ¿Ya me puedo ir? Esas cosas, no existen y lo han dejado más que claro.

—Si te sientes tan escéptico porqué no intentas con algo más "interesante" —el chico de mirada feroz como un can, hizo unas comillas con los dedos mostrando una sonrisa—. Anda, te reto.

—Vamos, vamos, no hace falta que Gaara tenga que hacer algo así, de veras —Naruto intentó mediar en la situación, más que nada abogando en pro de defender al pelirrojo. Aunque las piernas le temblaran como gelatina.

El bermejo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, ignorando las buenas intenciones de su blondo amigo—. Acepto —respondió con decisión—. Pero después de esto dejarás tus estupideces de buscar fantasmas.

—Bien, bien —se acercó a su mochila para extraer de su interior un libro de tapa dura, color oscura con una serie de símbolos que estaba seguro ninguno entendería—. Quédate aquí, sólo, e invoca a un fantasma que habite en esta casa —meneó el objeto frente a él para que pudiera tomarlo.

—¡Kiba! Eso es mucho —le miró preocupado queriendo que parara de una buena vez—. Gaara, no tienes por qué hacer eso, de veras.

—Dame ese libro —extendió su mano, arrebatándoselo a Kiba, ignorando por un momento al ojizarco antes de verle—. Tranquilo Naruto, estas cosas no existen.

El chico de apellido Inuzuka miró el grueso libro entre las manos del taheño—. Bien, ahora nosotros nos vamos —tiró de la camisa de Naruto para llevarlo consigo—. Ah, pero antes —sacó del interior de su mochila una serie de objetos que sabía podría requerir—. Eres libre de invocar lo que sea. Vámonos Naruto.

—Gaara, lo siento, me quedaría, pero sabes que me dan mucho miedo este tipo de cosas —rascó su mejilla, ansioso por poder salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

—Eso lo sé —le sonrió al chico—. Los alcanzare en máximo una media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro, media hora —dijo con sarcasmo Kiba ya estando frente a la puerta—. Me regresas el libro, cuando termines en "media hora" —levantó una mano en el aire para despedirse mientras Naruto iba detrás de él.

—Estaremos en mi casa, Gaara —le avisó el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo en completa soledad.

El chico de cabellos granates suspiró y se sentó en el piso, nuevamente. Colocó el libro sobre sus piernas, antes de comenzar a ojearlo. No se sentía incómodo, ni con temor simplemente estaba deseoso de terminar con ello y olvidarse de esas tonterías de una vez por todas. Buscó entre las páginas del libro, al azar, algo que hablara de una "invocación". Para su desgracia el libro estaba maltrecho, desgastado de los bordes, con palabras semi-legibles.  
En aquel lugar, que por su aspecto podría decir que alguna vez fungió como la sala de ese hogar, no podría percibir más que el silencio. A su alrededor yacían los objetos que Kiba había dejado allí para que pudiera usarlos en cuanto descubriera la página que lo guiaría para la invocación. Torció los labios al no encontrar la hoja que tanto buscaba y miró la tabla de la ouija. Puso ambas manos sobre la plancheta y preguntó esta vez, deslizándola sobre cada letra por letra hasta haber formulado por completo la cuestión. El triángulo de madera se deslizó sobre la superficie plana de madera hasta formar una frase la cual era: _¿qué es lo que quieres?  
_ Gaara abrió sus ojos, incrédulo, y continuó moviendo el triángulo: _¿existes? Si es así muéstrate._ Volvió a ser testigo de cómo la pieza lograba moverse a voluntad por la madera, escribiendo: _¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Hay algo que me darás a cambio?_

Sacudió su cabeza, e incluso de pellizcó, estaba seguro que algo lo estaba queriendo volver loco. Eso no era posible y se lo hizo saber a quien quiera que fuese que estuviera contestándole. Apartó las manos del trozo de madera y decidió hablar de frente—. No creo en fantasmas, déjame verte para creer.

— _No puedes pedir sin ofrecer algo a cambio_ —le murmuró algo entre la penumbra, con una voz profunda.

Miro alrededor, queriendo encontrar al causante de aquella posible broma, o el "fantasma"—. Sólo déjame tomarte una foto... a cambio podrás quedarte con el alma de Kiba —si era él quien quería ver ese que le hablaba, pues él sería quien pagara el precio.

— _¿Por qué tomar el alma de alguien que no está? Además, eres tú quien quiere verme._

—No, no yo exactamente... él es tan cobarde que no lo hace por sí mismo.

— _No me importa el alma de alguien que no me está pidiendo nada._

—No te daré mi alma —miro la tabla de la ouija.

— _Entonces deja de pedirme algo por lo que no estás dispuesto a pagar un precio._

—¿Cómo es que te llamas?

— _… Sai._

Torció los labios. Quizá hubiera algo para poder obligarlo a presentarse frente a él. Tomó de nuevo el libro, volviendo a revisar cada una de las hojas, esta vez teniendo más cuidado con lo que cada página tuviera que relatar. Comenzaba a desesperanzarse pero después de pasar un número considerable de hojas dio con una que tenía el nombre de lo que sea con lo que había estado hablando, escudriñó con cuidado todo lo que tenía que preparar antes de realizar su invocación. Suspiro y comenzó a preparar todo, con ayuda de las pocas cosas que Kiba había dejado allí; terminó dibujando una figura en el suelo y finalmente una estrella de David en la que se adentró comenzando a recitar lo que la hoja le indicaba, de ese modo sería capaz de traerlo allí.

Justo cuando él pensaba que ese niño tonto se había rendido de su igualmente tonta idea de seguir hablando y haciéndole perder el tiempo, pudo sentir el llamado al ser invocado. No tenía idea de quién podría pedir con tanto ahínco que se mostrara, pero era su deber hacer acto de presencia como tal.  
Irguió su figura demoniaca, que comenzó a moldear hasta tener un aspecto lo más semejante a un humano. Quien sea que fuese ese insulso y miserable que se atrevió a invocarlo lo mínimo que podría hacer sería el agradecerle. De haber permanecido con su forma demoniaca más primitiva le habría congelado o matado del susto como habría podido ser testigo en otras ocasiones.  
Dejó de pensar en ello, y quiso adelantar cuanto antes la petición que ese chiquillo delante de él tenía para hacerle, más una luz emergida de la nada le hizo desorientarse en apenas un par de segundos.

Comenzaba a dudar seriamente de su inteligencia de ese niño—. ¿Se supone que me has llamado aquí sólo por una foto?

Parpadeó en cuanto miro a esa persona delante de él, así mismo la figura que delataba la pantalla de su teléfono celular—. Eres real —quiso tocarlo para asegurarse del todo de que fuese autentico, pero le había quedado claro que el libro hacia énfasis en la parte de permanecer dentro de la estrella de David para evitar algún ataque.

Abrió los ojos y miró la barrera de protección que le hacía imposible ponerle sus garras encima—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—La foto y saber que eres real —elevó los hombros justo después de haber guardado su celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Se inclinó cerca de él—. No me equivoqué al pensar que carecerías de inteligencia. Haz sacado lo que querías, pero yo no he obtenido nada a cambio.

—Mi alma no será. Sólo vuelve a tu mundo y ya.

—Me temo que no es así de sencillo. Si me has llamado aquí, haciéndome perder el tiempo, algo debo obtener a cambio antes de volver. Cuanta impertinencia puede tener un humano.

Suspiro cansado y le miró de nuevo—. Tanta como puedes ver aquí.

—Realmente me sorprende la facilidad con la que los humanos creen que pueden jugar. Pero no es el caso conmigo, frágil humano —dio un gruñido de molestia, y comenzó a emanar la esencia a miasma sumado a una capa de humo entre aquel descontento que ese niño le estaba causando.

Gaara sacudió una mano delante de su rostro, en un intento por quitar el humo de su cara y huir del desagradable aroma, dando un paso hacia atrás sin mirar que cruzaba el límite de la barrera de protección que lo protegía. Grave error. Sai no tardó en darse cuenta, y aprovechándose de ese descuido, tiró de la tela del pantalón que estaba a su alcance, hasta arrancarlo por completo de esa barrera lanzándolo con fuerza hacia el suelo de la habitación contigua.  
Caminó con parsimonia, hasta posicionarse frente a él. Llevó una mano hacia él y lo levantó, apretando desde el cuello hasta su quijada. Al tiempo que le dedicaba una vacía mirada fuera del alcance de alguna emoción.

—Tontos humanos, siempre cometen errores en este tipo de rituales —le habló con cierta ferocidad—. Ya que no estás dispuesto a ofrecer tu alma, supongo que puedo tomar otra cosa perteneciente a ti. Sabes, me gusta el sabor de la carne humana —acercó su rostro sin dejar de mirarlo—. Aunque también, huelo aquello que ustedes llaman _virginidad_ emanando de ti

No se dejó subyugar por él, tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero no iba a mostrarlo, estaba seguro de que si flaqueaba en lo más mínimo perdería también su propia vida—… que comentario tan extraño.

—¿Me engaña mi olfato? —Enarcó una ceja. Estaba sorprendido que aun y teniéndolo frente a él, amenazando por posiblemente matarlo siguiera hablando tan tranquilo. Era de admirar el valor de ese niño.

Trató de poder soltarse de ese agarre que no solo le lastimaba sino que también le dificultaba el respirar—. No, señor.

—¿Crees que eso es un trato justo? De lo contrario aquí mismo tomaré tu alma, o te abriré el vientre y me comeré tus viseras.

Lo pensó un momento y asintió—... hecho —el aire le volvió por completo a los pulmones en cuanto ese… demonio, lo dejó en el suelo. Sacó el teléfono y lo dejó a un lado, solo por seguridad, sin siquiera pedir permiso para hacerlo.

Afiló la mirada. Ese chico era extraño, pero suponiendo que tan poca importancia le tomaba, no podría hacer más que inducirlo cumplir su parte del trato. Le había dado ya demasiadas libertades y no podía mostrarse tan flexible. Llevó de nuevo una mano hacia él y apretó su quijada, obligándolo a mirarle—. Supongo que entiendes lo que sigue.

Dio un asentimiento con decisión—. Será peor si pongo resistencia.

—Me alegra que sepas que es a lo que te atienes —clavó parte de una de sus uñas largas en la piel suave de sus mejillas—. Tampoco es como si me viera en la necesidad de ser compasivo, no es algo que me hayan mostrado. Y también espero que pongas de tu parte.

Soltó un ligero quejido, cerrando sus ojos—. Lo imagine... maldito demonio —murmuró al final, esperando que él no quisiera infringirle un castigo por decir aquello.

—Es eso, o dame tu alma —se inclinó a dar una lamida recogiendo con ella los restos de sangre que escurrían, por la herida recién hecha.

Cerró su ojo al sentir el contacto—. No haré eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Deslizó sus uñas fuera de la piel que había lastimado.

—Darte mi alma.

—Entonces más te vale poner de tu parte y no quejarte —escurrió una de sus manos a donde iniciaba el cuello de la camisa.

Tragó con algo de dificultad y asintió—. Sí...

Se escurrió hasta estar justo por detrás del chico, una de sus manos se colocó alrededor de su cuello y la otra bajó por el cuello de la camisa. Comenzó a sacar los botones del ojal, pero se detuvo de manera súbita, y le ordenó que lo hiciera. El pelirrojo parpadeo confundido, pero logró llevar sus manos temblorosas sacándolos de uno por uno, respiró de manera agitada porque sabía que aun y estando a sus espaldas estaba siendo observado, con sumo detalle. Volvió a tragar saliva con dificultad y retiro la camisa antes de levantar la cabeza para buscarlo con la mirada esperando su siguiente indicación.

—¿Avergonzado? —Murmuró cerca de su oreja, llevando una mano a su frente deslizando sus dedos hasta cubrir sus ojos—. ¿Asustado quizá?

—A-ambos… —admitió en un susurro.

—Es normal, supongo —habló con un tono más neutral, detrás de su oreja.

El demonio deslizó su mano por sobre el vientre del muchacho bajando hasta situarse justo sobre la línea que le marcaba el camino hacia su sexo. Dio un gesto similar a una caricia justo sobre la tela. Pudiendo ser testigo de una sacudida del cuerpo contrario, como reflejo de un ligero escalofrío que le había recorrido al sentir ese tipo de tacto.  
Continuó el descenso, con una uña golpeando la hebilla del cinturón—. Quítatelo —le ordenó, apartando su mano de sus ojos para que hiciera lo que le había demandado.  
Gaara bajó su vista y mordió su labio antes de comenzar su intento por desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón. Logrando impacientar un poco al ser de las tinieblas que no tardó en hacerle saber su descontento—. Hazlo rápido —llevó sus dientes sobre el cartílago de su oreja, dando un mordisco como castigo o motivación a que se apresurara.  
El bermejo dio un ligero respingo y bajó su pantalón a la fuerza al sentirse demasiado nervioso y presionado como para terminar de sacarse primero el cinturón. Pero finalmente deshaciéndose de él tal cual se lo había ordenado.  
Sai levantó el mentón del chico antes de sonreírle de una manera que al taheño le pareció extraña—. Eres obediente, eso es bueno —una de sus uñas de deslizó por sobre su garganta—. Veamos —la mano libre de abrió paso sobre el camino de rizos eléctricos granates.

Gaara apretó los labios al sentirlo. Sólo pudiendo dar un ligero brinco, por una invasión tan directa a su intimidad

—Quisieras mantener la calma. No he hecho nada aun —continuó descendiendo hasta el trozo de carne entre las piernas de su invocador.

Sintió como si una pasta amarga se le atorara en la garganta—... bien.

Sujetó su mentón esperando una expresión—. ¿Aún nada? —Acarició la superficie de su falo, esperando una respuesta de su acompañante.

Su cuerpo entero tembló ligeramente ante el toque— N-nada.

—¿Seguro? —Continuó tocando dispuesto a seguir en un intento por excitarlo.

Apretó con fuerza ambos puños. Siendo esa la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de esa manera, aun en contra de lo que fuese su voluntad, le gustaba; de alguna muy extraña y retorcida manera . Pudiendo sentir como su miembro comenzaba a erguirse sin poder hacer algo contra las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo.

—Al menos eres sensible ¿eh? —Se aferró a un ritmo, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios—. Si sientes necesidad de hacer algo, siempre y cuando no se oponga a lo que yo quiero, no te contengas —murmuró al oído.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro. Su pulso se había comenzado a disparar haciendo que su respiración fuese más acelerada, aun teniendo como objetivo un vago intento por normalizarla, mientras sus manos seguían cerradas fuertemente en puños. Prefería no intervenir y terminar enfadado al demonio.  
Sai por su parte, mantuvo el ritmo de sus manos sobre el miembro de ese incauto humano.

Siempre le habían fascinado los humanos con sus avariciosos deseos, y sus demandas tan altas en la vida y su poco valor propio. En cambio ese chico no quería nada de eso, sino solo una foto, claro que era una tontería en su opinión, pero le agradó el ferviente empeño que ponía en cuidar de su alma, malamente el estar en ese tipo de encuentro ya le estaba costando bastante caro en un aspecto espiritual. Claro que eso era algo que, él, no le iba a explicar.

Deslizó su labio entre sus dientes bajando el rostro, mientras en sus mejillas se acentuaba el tono carmín—. Nhg~ —dejó salir de manera queda.

Ignoró la serie de pequeños gemidos amortiguados y ahogados en su mayoría, en la garganta del pelirrojo, él simplemente continuó el movimiento de su mano, solo hasta considerar que había hecho demasiado, dejándolo a casi el punto de poder culminar, así se lo indicaba su agudo sentido del olfato—. Colócate contra la pared y separa un poco las piernas —observó al chico obedecer a regañadientes, colocándose tal cual había sido su petición. Recargó una de sus manos contra la pared moviendo sus dedos para llamar su atención—. Dudo que puedas querer que te "prepare" —repitió el movimiento de sus dedos—, con esto —sus largas uñas que terminaban en puntas afiladas golpearon la pared—. Pero si aun así lo deseas, solo dilo.

Ni lento ni perezoso se apresuró a decir un _no_ mientras movía su cabeza dando énfasis a su respuesta. No era tan idiota como no para saber que eso iba a lastimarlo—. Puedo hacerlo yo...

—Entonces hazlo —le ordenó con la misma expresión lejana a demostrar algo, a pesar de que colocado a sus espaldas, para él era mejor, así no tendría que recibir preguntas con respecto a su rostro por lo general inexpresivo o carente de emociones—. Te ayudaré separando tus piernas.

Tragó saliva, antes de envolver sus dedos entre su lengua, creía tener una idea de cómo es que se hacía eso. Eran esas las circunstancias en la que podía poner en práctica, lo aprendido de un video pornográfico, que ahora reconsideraba, ya no como algo poco educativo, que Naruto y Kiba tuvieron a bien en mostrarle.  
Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y acercó uno a su entrada, palpándola antes de animarse a introducirlo en su interior. Era tan incómodo, pero la sensación duró poco, hasta sumar el segundo y consecuentemente el tercero hasta dejar salir un jadeo—. Mgh.

Se mantuvo al margen limitándose sólo a observar cada uno de sus movimientos. No podría decir que no se había entretenido siguiendo la marcha de cada una de sus acciones. Se atrevería a opinar que aquella era la primera vez que se portaba con tanta consideración y amabilidad. En otro de los casos no habría pedido que se deshicieran de las ropas, al verse en dificultad para retirarla, él mismo las habría desgarrado. Al igual que darle la oportunidad de poder prepararse, estaba tan acostumbrado a desgarrar sin piedad con el filo de sus uñas, y penetrar aunque aquello conllevara solo dolor e incluso la muerte para su acompañante. Quizá esa manera tan confianzuda con la que se atrevió invocarlo, mirarlo y desafiarlo era lo que le había hecho permanecer tan tranquilo, en la espera de su siguiente movimiento.

—Suficiente —sujetó la muñeca del bermejo, había sido lo bastante benevolente hasta ese momento.  
El chico giró su cabeza para mirarle sobre su hombro, ligeramente agitado, pero sin oponerse.

El moreno deslizó el filo de sus largas uñas por el borde su glande alcanzando la base, por encima del palpitar de las venas marcadas en su contorno. Delineó el escroto, y justo sobre el periné hasta el interior de su entrada, solo una caricia externa y dejó descansar su mano sobre la parte posterior de sus muslos.  
El taheño mantuvo las piernas separadas y levantó el trasero, simplemente esperando a que ese demonio terminara con él de una buena vez. Su miembro dolía y sabía que estaba a nada de terminar pero solo le quedaba esperar.

Ya habiendo considerado demasiado la actual situación del chico se decidió por terminar con su suplicio, para penetrarlo, aunque se hubiese asegurado de no dejar previsto siquiera que lo haría, siendo simplemente espontáneo con la acción. Como resultado el muchacho abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al sentirlo de manera tan repentina y a pesar de haberse preparado soltó un quejido de dolor. Ese demonio no esperó a que estuviera listo para que comenzará a moverse, más lo hizo de cualquier modo, enterrando las uñas sobre sus muslos que seguían tan abiertos como él pudiese mantenerlos, ayudándolo a elevar uno para ello.

Gruñó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza bajando la vista y apretando las manos contra la pared—. Du-duele. ¡Agh!

—Sin quejas —inclinó su rostro al frente lamiendo su cuello.

Abrió ligeramente sus ojos, sintiéndolos lagrimear, apretándolos con fuerza para evitar que escurriera alguna de esas gotas indignas, enterrando las uñas a sus palmas— N-no, pue-do.

—Entonces trata de no llorar —aceleró de acierta manera el movimiento, sacando sus uñas de la piel dejando brotar la sangre en varios hilos por los muslos hasta las piernas.

Volvió a quejarse apretando los músculos de su espalda, al sentir la sacudida de todo su cuerpo—. ¡Ah! Nhg... hg

Se acercó a morder con cierta fuerza cerca de su nuca, fue tan breve antes de deslizar su lengua sobre el lugar mismo, recuperar la postura para seguir con las embestidas.  
Gaara levanto el rostro casi por inercia, comenzando a calmarse recargando un antebrazo contra la pared—. Mhg... nhg.  
El ser de las sombras mantuvo el ritmo marcado, al menos el chico ya había dejado de quejarse, y para fortuna del mismo, él sentía que no estaba lejos de poder concluir.

El pelirrojo siguió jadeando, entre suspiros cortos con una mano sobre su miembro para masturbarse—. Ah~… Ha…

Sai paseó su lengua hasta llegar a uno de sus hombros enterrando sus dientes allí en una mordida, mientras daba la última parte de su esfuerzo para seguir embistiéndolo. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo que se encontraba entre el suyo y la pared se contraía entre el éxtasis, dando como resultado un tambaleo. Anunciándole que él ya había terminado.  
Soltó su hombro en cuanto la sacudida de su cuerpo hubo terminado, lamiendo de paso las pocas gotas de sangre que habían brotado de allí, moviéndose un poco más antes de culminar, pero sin dejar de moverse, simplemente aletargando los movimientos, hasta su cese definitivo.

Su compañero gimió levemente. En su cara estaba instalado el ardor de la sangre que había estado fluyendo de manera acelerada evidenciado como un alarmante sonrojo, que aumentó al sentir el líquido espeso y caliente brotar de entre sus piernas, sumado a la manera en que él se separó con lentitud. Sin poder ser testigo de cómo se iba mermando el color ámbar de sus ojos que se había encendido en el momento que había probado su sangre.

—Puedes quedarte con su alma —terminó de arreglarse, y retrocedió de espaldas. Siendo simplemente incapaz de dejar de verlo.

Trató de normalizar su respiración antes de apartarse de la pared, cayendo al piso por la violenta sacudida de sus piernas temblorosas—. Sí.

—Tienes algo que te recordará permanentemente, que por lo menos yo existo —le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de vuelta para regresar a la penumbra de la que había sido invocado. Ya no tenía más labores con ese humano.

El taheño parpadeó extrañado al ver la manera en la que se había retirado. Miró a su alrededor, dando con las prendas que estaban regadas a su alrededor en el suelo. Estiró sus manos para alcanzarlas y vestirse, con algo de dificultad por el dolor. Finalmente se apoyó en la pared, armado solo con su teléfono en mano, y comenzó a caminar ignorando el ardor que le recorría y le lastimaba el recto.  
Como pudo cargó con las cosas del idiota de Kiba, no tenía intenciones de que ese tonto le dijera que tenía que volver por ellas y que Sai, pensara que era una nueva invitación a tomarlo, a él o a su alma. Agradecía que cuando menos la casa del Uzumaki no se encontrara tan lejos, porque juraba que iba a meterse un hielo con tal de quitarse esa desagradable sensación al caminar.

Dejó salir un quejido de dolor en cuanto pudo alcanzar la puerta de la entrada y llamó al timbre esperando que no tardaran tanto en salir, menos mal solo tuvo que llamar tres veces más antes de que Kiba atendiera siendo seguido por Naruto—. ¡Hey!

—Gaara... ¿Gaara estás bien? —Le miró extrañado el blondo, estaba feliz de que por fin hubiese salido de esa casa maldita, pero de lo que estaba entrañado era la manera en la que volvía, parecía como si hubiese recibido una paliza.

—¿Has visto algo? —Kiba enarcó una ceja, más curioso por ello que por cómo es que él venía.

Le lanzó el teléfono celular y mostró la mordida de su hombro—. ¿Suficiente para ti?

Jugó con el teléfono entre sus manos para evitar que se le cayera, antes de tomarlo como se debía y mirar la imagen en la pantalla—. ¿Qué se supone es lo que invocaste, Gaara? —Miró contrariado la foto.

Se acercó a él tanteando la piel herida—. ¿Duele?

—Algo —miró al rubio esperando que el castaño viera la foto.

—¿Qué es esto? No parece siquiera un fantasma —le extendió el teléfono de vuelta.

Le arrebató su celular y miró la silueta de Sai. A simple vista parecía un humano cualquiera excepto por sus pequeños cuernos y largas uñas. Olvidó eso y levantó los hombros—. Solo hice lo que tu estúpido libro decía.

—No sé qué clase de cosa invocaste, pero Gaara deberías haber llamado a un fantasma no a… lo que se sea que sea eso —le miró extrañado—. Además te atacó.

—Lo que sea. Dijiste que si te traía algo no seguiríamos investigando sobre fantasmas —se cruzó de brazos, justo en ese momento lo más quería era largarse a su casa.

—Bien, lo has hecho —levantó ambas manos en señal de derrota—. Pero en serio ¿qué rayos es eso?

—Un demonio, ¿acaso eres idiota? Es obvio lo que es —respondió hastiado por la misma tonta pregunta hecha una y otra vez.

—Pero ellos no se supone buscan el obtener algo, ¿sólo te mordió? ¿No tomó tu alma o algo similar? —Naruto sintió un escalofrío de solo ver la casa de reojo, a pesar de ser solo una fotografía en el teléfono de su amigo.

Niega—. Sin comentarios, Naruto.

—Al menos ya no tienes razones para seguir de escéptico —dijo Kiba, tampoco queriendo averiguar que más le habían hecho.

—No creo en los fantasmas, pero ahora sí en los demonios…

* * *

Esto es parte de una serie de One-Shot que iré subiendo correspondientes a un rol (es por eso que no me adjudico todo el crédito si esto lo hemos escrito dos personas).  
Gracias a mi pequeña musa, que accede a todas mis ocurrencias para un rol, y por permitirme también el traerlo a modo de fanfic. Gracias, nena, y larga vida al rol, a nuestro rol (?)

Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~


End file.
